warofthewhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bazuka (Johnny Test - Johnny Re-animated)
Bazukas are red Kremlings that are encountered in the games Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III. They wield large bazookas (hence the name) with laser sighters, and bear a passing resemblance to Kopters. They are the game's equivalent of Kannons, shooting barrels in a pattern, or crazily in one direction. They can shoot all kinds of barrels, including TNT Barrels or Steel Kegs, and bouncing on their projectiles is often mandatory to cross gaps or to reach Bonus Areas. In several levels, a Bazuka is needed to reach that level's DK Coin: Dixie and Kiddy Kong must lure him into shooting a Steel Keg at a Koin. Bazukas can't hurt the Kongs directly, but their barrel cannons protect them from Dixie and Kiddy's direct attacks. However, it's possible to defeat a Bazuka just by throwing a TNT Barrel and Animals Buddies at one. Bazukas first appear in Blazing Bazukas, the fourth level of Mekanos, which sees the Kongs making their way through a large factory infested with those barrel-shooting Kremlings. In a level of Krematoa, called Criss Kross Cliffs, Bazukas were necessary, as one at the bottom of the level would fire Steel Kegs continuously up. Kiddy and Dixie had to leap onto them as the barrels pushed them upward. At times, they could change the barrels from wooden to metal or TNT, utilizing switches throughout the stage, to clear the way of Red Buzzes and other obstacles. In Donkey Kong Land III, Bazukas are seen in all four factory levels - Karbine Kaos, Bazuka Bombard, Kuchuka Karnage and Barrel Boulevard. Strangely, there are not many Bazukas in "Bazuka Bombard". They are also in two of the jungle levels: Jungle Jeopardy and Tropical Tightropes. In this game, it is impossible to defeat a Bazuka because TNT Barrels are not found near Bazukas. Battle Beast Image:Ellie_vs_Bazuka_(SNES)1.png Image:Ellie_vs_Bazuka_(SNES)2.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Bazuka_(SNES)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Bazuka_(SNES)2.png Image:Squawks_vs_Bazuka_(SNES).png Image:Squitter_vs_Bazuka_(SNES)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Bazuka_(SNES)2.png Image:Ellie_vs_Bazuka_(GB).png Image:Enguarde_vs_Bazuka_(GB).png Image:Squawks_vs_Bazuka_(GB).png Image:Squitter_vs_Bazuka_(GB).png Image:Ellie_vs_Bazuka_(GBA)1.png Image:Ellie_vs_Bazuka_(GBA)2.png Image:Ellie_vs_Bazuka_(GBA)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Bazuka_(GBA)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Bazuka_(GBA)2.png Image:Quawks_vs_Bazuka_(GBA).png Image:Squawks_vs_Bazuka_(GBA).png Image:Squitter_vs_Bazuka_(GBA)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Bazuka_(GBA)2.png Ellie against Villains Ellie vs Villains (SNES) Ellie vs Villains (GB) Image:Ellie_vs_Bazuka_(Rainforest_Rumble_-_GB).png|Ellie vs Bazuka (Rainforest Rumble - GB) Ellie vs Villains (GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Ellie_vs_Bazuka_(Lakeside_Limbo_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Ellie vs Bazuka (Lakeside Limbo - GBA) Image:Ellie_vs_Bazuka_(Bobbing_Barrel_Brawl_-_GBA).png|Ellie vs Bazuka (Bobbing Barrel Brawl - GBA) Enguarde against Villains Enguarde vs Villains (SNES) Enguarde vs Villains (GB) Image:Enguarde_vs_Bazuka_(Ford_Knocks_-_GB).png|Enguarde vs Bazuka (Ford Knocks - GB) Enguarde vs Villains (GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Bazuka_(Tidal_Trouble_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Bazuka (Tidal Trouble - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Bazuka_(Dingy_Drain-Pipe_-_GBA).png|thumb|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Enguarde vs Bazuka (Dingy Drain-Pipe - GBA) Parry against Villains Parry vs Villains (SNES) Parry vs Villains (GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Parry_vs_Bazuka_(Barrel_Drop_Bounce_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Parry vs Bazuka (Barrel Drop Bounce - GBA) Quawks against Villains Quawks vs Villains (SNES) Quawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Quawks_vs_Bazuka_(Buzzer_Barrage_-_GBA).png|Quawks vs Bazuka (Buzzer Barrage - GBA) Squawks against Villains Squawks vs Villains (SNES) Squawks vs Villains (GB) Image:Squawks_vs_Bazuka_(Miller_Instinct_-_GB).png|Squawks vs Bazuka (Miller Instinct - GB) Squawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Bazuka_(Springin'_Spiders_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Bazuka (Springin' Spiders - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Bazuka_(Pot_Hole_Panic_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Squawks vs Bazuka (Pot Hole Panic - GBA) Squitter against Villains Squitter vs Villains (SNES) Squitter vs Villains (GB) Image:Squitter_vs_Bazuka_(Stalagmite_Frights_-_GB).png|thumb|Squitter vs Bazuka (Stalagmite Frights - GB) Squitter vs Villains (GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Bazuka_(Krack_Shot_Kroc_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Bazuka (Krack Shot Kroc - GBA) Image:Dixie_Kong,_Kiddy_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Bazuka_(Creepy_Caverns_-_GBA).png|Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Squitter vs Bazuka (Creepy Caverns - GBA) Category:Enemies Category:Villains